Sonic And Friends
by mandamichiyo
Summary: Diceritakan hari-hari yang dilalui bersama temen-temennya. Dimana Sonic akhirnya jadian sama Amy, dan lain lain. Warning : mungkin OOC? Gaje? pokoknya disini Language rated T. summary sucks, R&R, No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya story ini.

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, terdengar suara rusuh dari sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh Sonic dan teman-temannya. Pagi-pagi udah rusuh? Ya itu sih biasa buat mereka, udah kesehariannya setiap mau ke sekolah, pasti rusuh. Gila-gilaan deh pokoknya.

"Ah enggak gua duluan! Gak mau tau, kemaren kan udah elu duluan!" Seru Silver, rebutan kamar mandi sama Knuckles..

"bodo amat, mau kemaren gua duluan 'kek, Sonic duluan 'kek, kan gua udah disini lebih dulu daripada elu.." balas Knuckles, enggak mau ngalah.

"grr..egois bener sih lu..gantian 'napa.."

"enggak!"

"KAN KEMAREN UDAH ELU DULUAN YANG MANDI! GIMANA SIH?" Silver menaikkan intonasi suaranya. Udah dibikin emosi soalnya.

"POKOKNYA ENGGAK! TITIK!" Knuckles udah merah makin merah deh.

"FINE! GITU YAK! AWAS LUH!" geram Silver, sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya.

"weis..gua duluan.." Knuckles kemudian melangkah kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"_gah, kampret.." _gumam Silver. Karena akhirnya dia kalah, dia nonton TV dulu sambil nungguin Knuckles selesai dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Jet, Scourge, dan Shadow cuman bisa bengong didepan..kompor. Enggak tau siapa yang bakal masak buat semuanya yang dirumah. "..err, Shad, lu masak lagi yak, kayak kemaren.." Jet memecahkan hening. "eh iya bener tuh. Kan kemarin kan elu sukses noh masaknya," Scourge menambahkan. "..apaan sih. Gantian 'kek." Jawab Shadow. Ternyata satu rumah mesti belajar gantian kayaknya.

"kenapa deh Shad, tinggal masak doang?" ujar Jet, yang udah kelaperan dari tadi malam. "laper nih," lanjutnya. " 'tinggal masak doang' ya? Oh, gitu. Ya udah, gua tinggalin nih lu berdua, MASAK. Tinggal masak, kan?" Shadow mengabaikan kemudian. Scourge cuman bisa facepalm, "lu mabok apa gimana sih Jet, Jet.." "hah, 'napa woi?" "Shadow-nya jadi pergi deh tuh..kita makan gimana..?" udah deh, hilang harapan. "tenang, kan ada gua.." waduh, Jet kenapa lagi nih. "eh eh eh, tunggu..elu..bisa..masak..?" Scourge udah enggak yakin sama temennya yang ini. "yakin lah, gua pernah diajarin masak sama Wave pas itu." "teruuus..?" "terus gua sukses deh pas itu!" "OH YA?!"

"iya dong. Masa' sih gua pake ngibul?" tentu saja. Daripada mereka makin merana, Jet malah menghibur dengan kebohongannya yang bisa masak. "FYEAH! Jet, gitu dong dari tadi. Bilang 'kek..oh ya, terus tadi kenapa minta tolong Shadow?" "oh, itu, tadi, gua lagi males soalnya. Masih ngantuk.." Jet ngibul lagi. "oke deh, gua siapin piring-piring aja yak..!" Scourge dengan antusiasnya menyiapkan. Udah siap-siap mau nyikat tuh sarapan.

Jet the hawk, _the Legendary Wind Master_..kalah sama urusan masak?

"_oh iya..pake nyalain kompor pula..mampus nyet mampus.." _gumam Jet. Yang ternyata tetep bengong didepan kompor. _"nanti kalo meledak gimana? Nanti serumah pada nyamperin gua..males banget dah.." _tapi Jet perjuangannya enggak sampai situ doang, ternyata tekadnya untuk masak sudah bulat. Kemudian kompor dinyalain pelan-pelan..secara perlahan..terus berhenti sebentar, mau ngecek ada reaksi aneh-aneh apa enggak dari si kompor. Habis itu diputer lagi pelan-pelan.. "tsk, kok kagak nyala sih?!" Jet dibikin emosi gara-gara si kompor. Karena belom muncul juga apinya, Jet dengan geregetannya dia puter sampe akhirnya...

DUAAAR!...

"Buset! Apaan noh?!" Scourge, yang barusan denger ledakan dari arah ruang dapur, langsung ngibrit ke dapur. Ngecek Jet masih idup apa kagak. "JEEET! JEEET! Elu enggak apa-apa kan ya?" tanya Scourge sambil batuk-batuk sedikit gara-gara asep gas. "monyet..'enggak apa-apa' gimana ya jelas gua jadi begini ndul.." jawab Jet, yang sekarang menjadi hitam kena ledakan. "lu masuk sekolah kan tapi?" "iye, masuk sih masuk. Tapi perut gua yang kagak _masuk_.." Jet makin enggak jelas.

Ternyata makin menjadi-jadi. Teman-temannya pada nyamperin yang dirumah. "tuh kan, pasti deh begini nih kejadiannya.." Kata Shadow dengan nada menyindir. "..bukan salah gua kok. Salah kompornya!" Jet memprotes, saking stressnya pagi ini. "kompor yang salah darimana?" Silver enggak yakin. "liat aja sendiri kenapa daritadi gua puter-puter noh yang buat nyalain kompor kagak nyala-nyala," "yaudah deh, kalo gitu menurut lo, Jet. Kita beli kompor baru aja!" seru Shadow. Yah daripada mereka enggak bisa makan? "Kita?" "..diem luh, Sil."

Sekarang jam setengah 7, masuk sekolah jam 8. Udah pada mau keluar pintu rumah ternyata kelupaan satu..

"eh, perasaan ada yang kurang deh.." Silver mengingat-ingat sebentar.

Yang lain pada noleh, "maksud lo?"

"..OH IYA SONIC!"

"HAH-"

"Soniiiiiiiiiic..!" Silver langsung ngibrit kekamarnya Sonic. Masa sih temennya ditinggal kesekolah?

Silver, dengan rusuhnya gedor-gedor pintu kamar Sonic yang dikunci dari dalam. Biasa lah, Sonic takut aja tiba-tiba ada sosok yang muncul dari luar kamar, tau-tau langsung ngibas piso aja..mati. "niiiic! Soniiiiic! Sonic, bangun Soniiiic! Telat nih!"

_Gedor gedor gedor.._

"hah..apaan sih? Masih ngantuk juga.." jawab Sonic yang kedengerannya masih ngantuk dari dalam. "INI JAM SETENGAH 7, KEBO!" Silver jadi teriak-teriak lagi. Pertama sama Knuckles, sekarang Sonic. "HAH! YANG BENER LUH?" Sonic akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang pules banget itu. "yakh' iya lah.." Suaranya Silver jadi rada serek gara-gara keseringan dibikin teriak gila-gilaan. "..tapi kok di gua jam setengah 6?" "ya jam lu telat kali..eh eh, cepetan dong! Gua serius nih!" "iye, iye.."

Sonic akhirnya bukain pintu kamarnya. "siapa sih yang ganti jam gua.."gerutu Sonic sambil mengusap matanya. "Sonic.." Silver geregetan. "..iye, mau mandi.." Sonic yang lagi sibuk siap-siap kesekolah. Sedangkan Silver akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun tangga, gabung ke temen-temennya yang lain.

"ngapain dia?" tanya Jet yang sekarang lagi pengen membanggakan dirinya sendiri karena udah ngebalap Sonic bangun tidur.

"masih tidur tadi ternyata..capek gua teriak-teriak.." jawab Silver, kemudian minum air dingin, biar seger tenggorokannya.

"hahaha..lagian belagu bener sih sok-sok tidur malem. Ngapain coba.." ujar Knuckles.

"AAAGH! TUH KAN TELAT DEH KITA CUMAN GARA-GARA DIA! BRENGSEK!" Scourge tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri gitu.

"..kenapa dia?" tanya Silver.

"biasa lah..Fiona, bung.."bisik Shadow.

"howalah.."

"masih Jomblo ya? Hahay, makan tuh jomblo.." hina Knuckles dengan dalemnya..

"..iyadeh gua tau elu udah punya pacar yak, gausah gitu kek'.." Silver yang sebenernya punya gebetan cuman bisa jawab gitu doang.

"RT noh RT Silver.." Jet membela Silver, Shadow ngangguk-ngangguk. Yah sesama jomblo ini harus saling membela..

"..ini kenapa pada ngomongin Jomblo-jomblo-an dah?" Scourge, yang baru sadar dari daydreaming-nya.

"elu juga nih yang udah punya cewek," Silver menjadi-jadi.

"apaan sih? Santai aja kali.." Scourge menyilangkan tangannya, kemudian bilang, "Sil, udeh buruan noh tembak gebetan lo.."

Silver pipinya mulai memerah, "emangnya gua suka sama siapa?"

"sama Blaze kan, gimana sih?"

"err.."

"yee..malah bingung sendiri.."

Tau-tau, Sonic dateng, udah siap mau kesekolah. "_hey guys, _siapa sih yang ganti jam gua? Pasti Scourge deh nih.." Scourge tertawa kecil, "haha, tau aja.." "awas lu yak," "eheh udeh, cepetan nih, telat, telat!" Shadow mengingatkan. "iya nih, yaudah yuk!" kemudian mereka langsung cepet-cepet pergi kesekolah, daripada telat dihukum?

* * *

Aaaand this, baru chapter pertama. Gimana? OOC ya? Kayaknya OOC banget deh nih.

Review? no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya story ini.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sonic dan teman-temannya disambut sama cewek-cewek. Ada Amy, Blaze, Rouge, sama Fiona.

"SOONIIIIIIC!" pekik Amy yang langsung meluk-meluk Sonic. "Sonic, kukira kamu enggak masuk..aku jadi khawatir tadi pagi.."

"he..A-Amy.." Sonic jadi bingung mau ngomong apa, "maaf tadi pagi aku masih ketiduran..hehe.."

"ciye..pake 'aku'. Tumben bener, Sonic." Kata Silver.

"lho emangnya kenapa deh? Gapapa kali pake 'aku' 'kamu'. Kita kan _lovers.._ya kan Sonic?" bela Amy, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"errh..iya deh Amy terserah kamu,"

"_thanks _Soniiiic..kalo gitu kita besok hang out yuk!"

"eh? Kemane? Besok? Kan sekolah!"

"iya besok! Hehe..Sonic, kita besok ke kafe aja..nyantai berduaan. Kan nanti habis pulang sekolah lah, Sonic."

"_weis..terima tuh terima aja dah daripada elu kagak ada kerjaan dirumah.." _bisik Knuckles.

"ya tapi kan-" sebelum Sonic berkata lagi udah dipotong Amy duluan.

"TAPI APA, SONIC?! Huuh..jangan bilang kamu mau nge-date sama Sally!"

Ya daripada nanti Amy ngeluarin senjata andalannya itu, Sonic iya-in aja diajak hang out sama Amy. Yang masih jomblo sih ya diem aja udah, yang udah punya pacar pasti lagi asik pacaran. Kayak Scourge ama Fiona nih.

"Fionaa.." Scourge nyapa Fiona dengan tone yang agak...romantis.

"Scourge beb, kenapa?" ini juga si Fiona pake 'beb' segala. Buset dah, cocok berdua.

"kan Sonic sama Amy jalan-jalan ya, kita kemana dong?" karena enggak mau kalah sama Sonic.

"um..aku sih pengennya main kerumahmu aja deh,"

"yah kenapa..aku maunya ke _amusement park _bareng kamuuu.."

Pasangan yang itu malah basa-basian soal jalan-jalan juga. Yah tinggal jalan keluar aja repot amat perasaan.. sementara Knuckles sama Rouge malah misahin diri dari temen-temennya yang lagi ngumpul. Biasa, pasti nanti alesannya, "bodo amat, lagian lu rame amat sih gua jadi kagak bisa pacaran dah." Gitu mulu. Sebenernya ini ada yang enggak diladenin nih, para jomblo.

"eh woi, kita pergi aja kali ya. Daripada kagak ngapa-ngapain ini." Kata Jet.

"yaudah deh yok, cabut dari sini. Males gua lama-lama ngeliatin orang pacaran.." bales Shadow.

"nah gitu dong..yaudah yok, Sil." Begitu Jet sama Shadow mau pergi, tapi baru nyadar daritadi Silver enggak respon. "Sil, heh Sil lu mau ngikut kagak?"

Oh ternyata landak putih itu lagi asik ngeliatin sang gebetan, alias si Blaze. Sambil mikir juga kapan bisa nembak noh cewek..sebelum ada yang punya. "..eh?..ke-kenapa?"

"ye malah nanya balik. Elu mau ikut kagak cabut dari sini, lu bosen kan? Jangan bilang elu kagak bosen.." Jet sambil pasang muka 'are you kidding me'.

"eng..enggak sih, gua biasa aja sebenernya.." Silver jadi enggak fokus ditanyain. Maklum, sibuk sendiri.

"hayah boong aja nih satu..lu mau ngikut apa kagak?"

"i-iya deh ikut..puas luh?" Silver, terpaksa ngikut jadinya. Daripada nanti malah di ciye-in yang lain? Sementara mereka bertiga pergi entah kemana yang jelas kabur dari temen-temennya yang asik sendiri, Sonic malah nyariin yang lain.

"lho. Yang lain kemanaa..?" tanya Sonic sambil masang tangan bentuk teropong dimatanya.

"ng..mungkin lagi asik sendiri juga kali." Jawab Amy.

"ya tapi kan masa' sih ninggalin aku begini, Amy.." keluh Sonic.

"udah, udah, Sonic. Jangan ngeluh ya..sini aku bantuin nyariin temen-temenmu itu!"

"eh beneran nih? Nanti aku udah duluan gimana?"

"..ya jangan ninggalin aku juga kali!"

"ya maap kalo nanti gak sengaja ketinggalan.." Sonic menjulurkan lidahnya. _"weeeeek!" _

Amy nge-blush gara-gara tingkah Sonic yang konyol itu, "huh, terserah.."

Kemudian Sonic sama Amy jalan bareng deh di koridor-koridor kelas nyariin temen-temennya Sonic yang 'ngilang' entah pada ngacir kemana.

* * *

Eh, pendek sih ya kali ini. Tapi ya..mungkin setelah yang ini bakal lebih panjangan..dikit(?). Sonamy nya juga masih dikit nih. Maap deh ya kalo enggak puas. Bahaha- /no flame.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya story ini.

* * *

Karena pagi ini pelajaran pertamanya itu Olahraga, pasti rusuh lagi. Ya siapa sih yang enggak mau membukikan kalo dia yang paling cepet larinya? Macem Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Silver, Scourge, Knuckles..ditempatin di track lari yang gede.

"halah kalo 100 meter doang..cepil udeh.." kata Sonic sambil masang pose kece, biar diliat keren para fangirls yang sekelas.

"..hih Sok Kece bener dah. Alay." Ujar Shadow, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"biarin dong. Lu pernah ikut Olympic kan? Nah ya, biar lu makin semangat, lu harus punya supporter dulu lah!"

"pernah. Terus kenapa? Masalah gitu? Iye gua tau elu itu _perfect. _Gausah gitu juga, bung.."

"EHEHEHE IYA SHADS, IYAA MAAP BERO MAAP! CUMAN BERCANDA KOK BERCANDA! BAHAHA GUA ADA FANGIRL SATU BOLEH LU AMBIL KOK! YANG SUKA BAWA-BAWA HAMMER ITU LHOO!" saking takutnya entar sampe rumah digebukkin sama Shadow, sambil masang senyum yang _awkward_ sekali.

"..ngomong apa sih, Sonic..kumur-kumur.." Shadow facepalm. Bingung sama temennya yang ini kenapa.

"fangirl? Satu? Siapa? Lumayan noh buat gua.." tau-tau Jet membuka mulut.

"yakin luh?"

"iyedah 'serah.."

"..AMY ROSE, JET! AMY ROSE! LU TAU KAN YANG MANA-" sebelum Sonic lanjutin perkataannya udah dipotong duluan sama Jet.

"BAH OGAH NYET! GUA MENDING SAMA WAVE DAH-" sekarang Jet yang perkataannya dipotong sama yang lain.

"LU SUKA SAMA WAVE?!"

"..ENGGAK SIH YEE!" malah ngibul di situasi yang kayak begini.

"CIYEE.."

Tiba-tiba, sang guru olahraga yang galak dateng dengan raut mukanya yang enggak woles. Anak-anak pada diem semuanya. Guru olahraga yang ini dikenal dengan _rules_nya sendiri. Misalkan, ada anak yang ngelanggar aturan, terus sama tuh guru bakal dikasih 'bonus'. 'bonus'nya macem-macem, bisa push up, bisa lari keliling lapangan terus menerus sampe capek..pokoknya ngeselin deh.

"Kalian! Yang udah berdiri di track!" seru sang guru olahraga.

"e-eh?..kita, pak?" kata Sonic meyakinkan pak guru.

"IYA KALIAN! Ngapain kalian berdiri disana? Belom disuruh lari kan?"

Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Silver, Scourge, Knuckles..kicep semuanya.

"..tapi pak, kita disini cuman berdiri doang ini pak. Belom ngambil satu langkahpun, pak!" bela Silver dengan alasan yang mepet banget.

"_gaada alesan yang keren apa, Sil..?" _bisik Sonic.

"_hus, gua udah bikin mepet-mepet pake psychic masih aja ngomentarin.."_ bales Silver.

"KALAU BEGITU, Kalian lari keliling lapangan ini..sampe selesai jam pelajaran olahraga!" gila nih guru OR..

"BUSET, DAH! YANG BENER-" Scourge jadi emosi gara-gara sang guru olahraga. Pagi-pagi udah capek.

"mau ditambahin lagi bonusnya, Scourge?" guru OR udah siap-siap ngasih begitu banyaknya bonus.

"e-enggak pak, enggak!"

"ya sudah kalau begitu.. Sonic, Scourge lari enggak pake curang!"

"curang apanya-" Sonic mau protes tapi kepotong lagi.

"Sonic.." sang guru melotot. Serem. Ini bikin Sonic terdiam, beneran diam.

"Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Jet, lari yang bener! Sama kayak mereka, enggak pake CURANG!"

"iya pak.." jawab mereka serentak. _"apes..apes.."_ pikir Jet.

"nanti bapak mau ngurusin anak yang enggak kena hukuman! Kalian lari sampai bel jam pelajaran berganti! Mengerti?"

"mengerti, pak!"

_PRIIIT!.._

Mereka langsung lari. Yang ngenesnya itu enggak streching dulu. Jadi nanti kalo keram, keseleo, enggak mau tau deh si guru OR. "woi...enggak ada balapan yak. Enggak ada.." kata Sonic sambil lari. Belom engos-engosan banget. "he eh nih..RT deh.." lanjut Jet, kemudian melanjutkan, "lagian siapa sih yang mau lari, balapan sampe 2 jam..?" "hah? 2 jam?" Knuckles baru nyadar. "iye, 2 jam..capek kan? Makanya lain kali kagak usah sok-sok-an di track.." jawab Silver. "ye elu juga kan ngikut ama kita-kita, bung.." sanggah Shadow. "buset dah ni guru OR..killer amat! Jujur aja nih," tukas Knuckles. "emang Knucks..emang..'au ah gua kagak mau SMA disini lagi.." Sonic pasrah.

_Later on..._

2 jam telah terlalu, Sonic dan temen-temen serumahnya tepar semua. Enggak nyangka kalo segini beratnya _bonus _yang dikasih. Sebenernya gaje juga sih cuman berdiri di track doang dapet hukuman..tapi ya terserah gurunya deh kalo begini. Udah enggak bisa ngelawan. Sekali ngelawan yang ada malah dikasih _bonus_ lagi.

"hosh...hosh...hosh..gila, bero...bagi air dong.." Sonic engos-engosan. Bukan cuman Sonic doang, yang tadi lari juga.

"Aaagh..kaki guaa.." rintih Silver sambil mijit-mijit kakinya. Barusan keram dijalan.

"air? Beli dong! Males amat sih lu.." Shadow udah asik minum aqua dingin.

"Haaaaah..gua mau pulaaang..kesel gua lama-lama disini.." keluh Jet.

"tuh kan..hosh..bener.." Kata Sonic, kemudian melanjutkan, "lu pada kagak capek apa begini melulu tiap senin? Mau luh ketemu sama guru OR yang sakit jiwa itu lagi?"

"pindah deeeeh, pindah!" jawab Knuckles biar Sonic gak berisik lagi, walau enggak niat.

"demo aja dah nih guru..mati aja sono." Scourge menjadi-jadi omongannya.

"HEH enggak boleh gitu juga kali!" tererereeet, Silver sang pembela kebenaran menegur.

"emangnya kenapa? Dari pada kakilu keram dua-duanya? Hayo," Scourge malah nyolot..

"ya tapi kan elu mau nyari sekolah dimane, cerdaaaas..?" Silver masih sempet-sempetnya aja nendang kakinya Scourge.

"udah, udah ah! Capek gua dengerin elu-elu pada berantem. Mendingan ngadem di perpus.." ujar Shadow yang kepanasan.

"iya juga yak!" sahut yang lain. Cerdas..

"nah gitu 'kek daritadi. Mikir dikit 'napa?"

Akhirnya langsung pergi ke perpus..cuman buat ngadem doang. Tapi tetep aja nulis didaftar hadir perpus alesannya mau baca buku. Kagak beres udah di sekolahan. Cara mereka ngadem di perpus aja enggak patut dicontoh adek kelas..

Masuk perpus,

Tulis di daftar hadir perpus alesannya "membaca",

Ngambil buku apa aja, biar kagak disangka bohongan,

Duduk di kursi,

Ngadem deh.

Waktu mereka lagi asik-asik ngadem, ternyata ada yang lagi ngeliatin dari kejauhan. Siapa? Miles "Tails" Prower. Adek kelas yang rajin, pinter, alim. Pokoknya dia bisa apa aja deh, dari tinkering, sampe di bidang pelajaran. Adek kelas ini deket banget sama Sonic. Udah kayak kakak-adek deh kelihatannya. Karena Tails lagi asik baca buku sendiri, jadi memutuskan untuk enggak mengganggu mereka yang lagi ngadem.

"hoahm..jadi ngantuk kalo sedingin ini deh.." Sonic menguap.

"Sonic, jangan males gitu kenapa. Kan orang ngeliatnya juga males," ujar Silver.

"emangnya kenapa deh...suka-suka gua lah..ngantuk..lu sih pake bangunin gua tadi pagi."

"mau ditinggal luh?"

"he iya belom beli kompor ya.." Shadow mengingatkan.

"bah, kompor. Nyolong aja gampang!" karena Jet katanya thief dari Babylon, jadi buat acara nyuri-nyuri barang enggak masalah buatnya.

"beuh, ngaco. Bisa apa luh nyolong kompor? Udah tau rempong..masih aja." Sanggah Scourge yang daritadi perasaan diem aja di perpus.

Knuckles menambahkan dengan menggetok kepalanya Jet.

"adaaww..apaan sih, canda doang elah..!" Jet mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang barusan dijitak.

"makanya gausah pake rencana nyolong, cerdas.."

"EH EH udah dong. Gausah ribut men, gua mau nenangin diri." Lerai Sonic yang ketenangannya terganggu.

Tiba-tiba, sang penjaga perpustakaan datang menghampiri. "sssh..kalian ribut aja nih daritadi. Ada apa?"

"ehrr..bu, kita cuman lagi ada argumen sedikiit banget ini kok bu," Sonic nyari alesan yang jelas kali ini, enggak mau dihukum lagi kayak tadi. Udah capek.

"..oh, ya sudah. Jangan ribut lagi!" tegur si Ibu Perpustakaan, habis itu langsung balik ke mejanya.

Nyaris saja...

"_phew.._untung kagak diapa-apain lagi kita.." kata Sonic lega, "untung juga tuh ibu baik. Kagak kayak guru OR.." "he eh, he eh! RT Sonic," Jet menambahkan. "e iya, kita kapan baliknya?" suasana jadi hening seketika begitu Silver nanyain itu. "..kok krik sih? Ditanyain juga.." "ha-ha, naive bener jadi orang. Pelajaran itu..sekarang udah bullshit. Males gua mikirinnya. Jujur aja dah," jawab Scourge.

"ya tapi kan..elu mau kagak lulus?"

"emang gua pikirin? Iye gua tau lu pinter, Sil. Eh gini ya, gua seumur hidup sekolah ya sekolah aja. Tugas walaupun ada yang kagak dikumpulin, gua tetep lulus noh. Sampe sekarang!"

_(A/N : jangan ditiru. Jangan enggak dikumpulin, ya..)_

" 'au ah. Elu-elu pada males sih, yaudah deh, nanti gua ketemu elu lagi.." Silver ternyata minggat dari perpus entah kemana. Ninggalin yang lainnya. Karena enggak ada yang mau ikut sama dia pastinya, apa boleh buat?

"..Silver, mau kemana?" tanya Shadow, yang biasa jadi temen ngobrolnya Silver.

"gak tuh, gaje banget, bero." Jawab Scourge.

"masa sih Silver langsung minggat aja? Kagak ah, paling dia masih disekolah ini juga.." kata Sonic.

"la iyalah, kan kita pulang jam 3!" sahut Knuckles.

"heh kecilin suaranya,"

"maap. Maap.."

* * *

End of chapter 3. Terereret, gimana? Gaje, kah? OOC? Ceritanya gantung banget? Yak, Michi udah susah payah ngeluarin apa yang dikepala..dan hasilnya...

Review! No flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya story ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya waktu pulang, Sonic menepati janjinya yang pergi ke kafe bareng Amy. Dia udah pake baju yang simple aja, celana jeans, sama kaos. Amy seneng banget kelihatannya, jalan-jalan sama Sonic, udah lama banget dia pengen moment kayak gini sama Sonic. Ya akhirnya terwujud deh!

"Sonic, ayo yuk. Nanti keburu sore,"

"ooh oke, Amy. Kita mau kemana, nih?"

"ke kafe, kan? Nyantai aja!"

"..yaudah deh."

Mereka berdua begitu sampai ke kafe yang dituju langsung mesen tempat, untung enggak rame disana. Sonic rada kagok, soalnya ini pertama kalinya duduk dikafe bareng Amy. Karena suasana sempet krik sebentar, Amy memulai pembicaraan.

"Sonic.."

"a-apa, Amy?" saking gugupnya sampe terbata-bata.

"..menurutmu..aku ini terlalu over-reacting ya?"

"eh? Kata siapa? Masa' sih? Kalau kata orang begitu jangan dimasukin ke hati, lah.."

"ya gitu deh..malah pernah aku pengen pindah sekolah!"

"OH YA? Sama dong. Aku juga mau pindah."

"lho..kenapa? bukannya Sonic suka sekolah ini? Kan kamu udah punya segalanya disini, temen-temen yang asik, para fangirls yang ngejar kamu kemana-mana.."

"stop stop. Gamau ngomongin fangirls. Jutru itu aku makin enggak nahan disini, dikira enggak capek apa dikejar mulu..nyampe gerbang sekolah.."

Kemudian Amy tertawa.

"tapi Sonic..aku kan juga ngejar-ngejar kamu!"

"..eh, kalo satu doang enggak apa-apa deh.."

Sonic malah merasa berdosa kemaren, udah bilang ke temennya kalo dia punya fangirl, satu, yang pengen-dikasih-ke-orang.

"makasih, Sonic! Kukira kamu bakal jijik gitu sama aku,"

"yah...eng...main jujur-jujuran yok?"

"eh-"

"jujur nih, dulu aku sempet _annoyed _sama Amy karena saking lebaynya ngejar-ngejar aku kemana-mana. Awalnya sih sempet malu ya, cuman..." Sonic berhenti sebentar.

"..t-terus..?" Amy sempet enggak percaya kalo Sonic kayak begitu dulu sama dia.

"..terus, sekarang gua- eh salah, aku sadar kalo ternyata sekarang..kita sama-sama berubah, ya? Ngerasa gitu enggak?"

"..Sonic kan tetep baik. Aku..makin..alay begini."

"ENGGAK! Kata siapa alay?"

"Sonic..eng...abaikan dulu deh, kamu lanjut aja dulu,"

"Oh ya, tadi aku sampe mana...nah, kita kan sekarang perasaan sama-sama berubah. Aku makin deket sama kamu, dan kamu..karena kamu baik banget gitu, jadi ya aku..pengen deket aja."

Pipi Amy jadi merah, "..m-masa' sih? Tapi enggak pernah kelihatan.."

"i-itu..soalnya..karena dikawasan temen-temen aja begitu. Kan malesnya tau-tau di-ciye-in aja..ugh.."

Seketika hening lagi. Langsung pada mikir mau ngomong apa di moment yang enggak bakal di-ciye-in ini. Giliran Sonic yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"nah sekarang Amy. Kan kita lagi main jujur-jujuran!"

"sekarang aku maksud Sonic apa-"

"ya, sekarang gilirannya Amy curahin apa yang didalem pikiran Amy...sejak dulu."

"..kepo banget, sih?" Amy kehabisan kata.

"kepo apanya? Kan gantian. Tadi kan gua- tuhkan salah ngomong..tadi kan aku udah ngasih tau kejujuran."

Amy menghela napas, "y-yakin nih mau tau?"

Ini bikin Sonic makin penasaran. Wah, kepo juga akhirnya dia. "iya iya, mau tau, mau tauuuu..!"

"eng..j-jadi rahasianya itu.."

Sonic ngeliatin dengan tatapan penuh penasaran, "..ya?"

Amy menelan ludah, "rahasianya itu..sejak dulu..aku..suka sama kamu-"

"YA IYALAH JELAS, Amy...kan kamu ngefans gitu sama aku kan?"

"b-bukan gitu! Dengerin dulu dong makanya!"

"hayah..iye-iye lanjut dah.."

Amy enggak tau mau bilang sejujurnya atau enggak. Dia takut kalau Sonic enggak punya perasaan lebih yang sama dengannya. Sekarang atau tidak pernah lagi, pikirnya. "Sonic, aku suka sama kamu. Um..l-lebih dari yang kamu bayangin!" Amy mempercepat perkataannya.

Sonic, sekarang terdiam. Dia baru aja denger apa yang dikatakan Amy. _"lebih dari yang kamu bayangin!" _terus-terusan menggema di kepalanya. Benarkah itu tadi Amy? Makin lama dipikirin makin nge-blush sendiri.

"e-eh! S-Sonic? Sonic kenapa..?" Amy khawatir kalo Sonic tiba-tiba aja langsung jantungan.

Sonic memberikan senyuman.

"enggak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Seneng aja,"

"seneng kenapa? Labil bener deh, tadi kepo, sekarang malah seneng. Nanti apa lagi.."

"enggak labil, kalee.. Aku juga gitu kok ke kamu, Ames. Hehe.."

"maksud?" Amy jadi enggak yakin. Benarkah kalau Sonic suka sama dia balik?

"ah udah deh enggak usah pura-pura begitu."

"serius nih maksud Sonic apa?"

Yang ditanyain malah menyeringai.

"aku. Suka. Sama. Kamu. Jugaaaaaa.."

Amy langsung _shock _. Denger apa yang barusan diucapkan Sonic. Kali ini giliran Amy yang kaget. Ternyata, setelah semua ini Sonic diem-diem suka sama Amy juga semenjak mereka saling berubah menurut Sonic. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan, saling nge-blush.

Tiba-tiba, disaat-saat begini malah ada yang SMS..

"_hoi, Sonic. Dimane luh? Pulang gih, keburu sore." _Ternyata dari Shadow.

"_ganggu aja lu, Shad. Bentar 'napa.." _balas Sonic lewat SMS, yang beneran merasa terganggu sama temennya yang satu ini.

Karena enggak mau percakapan antar mereka berdua di kafe berhenti, Sonic membuka mulut, "Amy..a-aku..udah disuruh pulang, nih. Erm..besok ketemu lagi yah, disekoah. Maap banget..sebenernya masih pengen lebih lama lagi sih. Tapi-"

"tapi kan kita aja belom pesan minuman.." Amy mengalihkan.

"oh iyaya..tapi Amy, besok kita masih bisa ketemu kok! Apa bisa kalo kita besok jalan-jalan lagi?" Sonic, mencoba menghibur Amy yang raut mukanya udah kecewa.

"besok? Besok aku kurang tau bisa atau enggak.."

Sebelum Amy berdiri dari kursi, tangannya digenggam. "Amy jangan kecewa, dong.."

Amy, tersenyum sedikit. Ya yang penting hari ini hatinya udah aman. Sonic bakal punya dia, gak ada yang bisa nge-steal dia lagi, seperti Sally. "..makasih Sonic. kamu..baik banget."

...

...

...

Pintu rumah Sonic dibukakan sama Knuckles, yang kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Sonic enggak ngapa-ngapain dulu dibawah, langsung naik keatas. Enggak menyapa yang lainnya diruang makan. (Sepertinya udah beli kompor baru..) Begitu sampai dikamarnya, Sonic langsung mikirin apa yang bakal bikin Amy senang besok disekolah besok. Apa itu sebuah mawar yang merah merona? Apa perlu dia mainkan gitarnya biar Amy senang? Memberikan ciuman di pipi? Atau membawanya keliling dunia, mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang sudah pernah mereka lalui bersama?

Kali ini Sonic bingung dibuatnya sendiri.

Tau-tau Silver, yang sengaja ngelewatin kamar Sonic yang pintunya terbuka itu mengusulkan, "Sonic, itu sih nanti aja. Yang penting elu harus mau nganggep Amy sebagai pacar lo dulu!"

"Lho kok tau sih apa yang gua pikirin?!" bales Sonic dari kamarnya. Enggak nyangka Silver malah tau.

Enggak dijawab. Si naive itu udah lewat.

"..oh iya. Silver, Psychic, Telekinesis, ..Telepathy.." kata Sonic sambil mengingat-ingat. Kalau menurutnya Silver sehebat itu, yang punya banyak kelebihan, kenapa dia enggak nembak cewek aja?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, usul Silver bener juga.

* * *

Yap. Chapter yang berisi Sonic sama Amy. Akhirnya mereka jadian juga ya..mwahahaha. yah kalau gaje, atau apalah dicerita ini..maaf deh ya. Ehehe. No flames.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya cerita ini.

* * *

Karena kemaren baru aja mereka jadian, satu sekolahan jadi heboh. Udah kayak ada gempa disana padahal bukan. Sonic, disamperin sama anak-anak yang daritadi udah nungguin kehadirannya disekolah. Plus, langsung ditanyain berbagai macam pertanyaan, ungkapan, kayak wartawan aja deh..

"Sonic, beneran jadian sama Amy?!"

"Sonic demiapa kau?!"

"ciyee yang jadian enggak bilang-bilang.."

"PJ jangan lupa PJ!" dan lain-lain yang sangat merepotkan.

"lho, emangnya kenapa deh kalo gua jadian?" tanya Sonic ke lainnya. Udah megang dompet erat-erat, takut tiba-tiba tuh dompet langsung diambil isinya buat Peje..

"Peje dulu dong..baru kita semua puas!"

Gubrak! Sonic tepar dilantai begitu denger kata 'semua'. Masa' sih satu angkatan dikasih peje atu-atu? Silver, temennya yang serumah bantuin dia berdiri lagi. "HA-HA, GAADA PEJE BUAT LO SEMUA YAK! TEMEN SERUMAHNYA AJA KAGAK DIKASIH APALAGI ELU!" Silver..OOC abis.

"sama aja, cerdas.." Sonic berusaha ngomong dari teparnya itu. "elu mau peje juga kan ye?..abis dong duit gua.."

"ka-si-haaan," Jet menepuk-nepuk pundaknya Sonic. yang ini lebih parah lagi, berharap dapet peje yang banyak, saking mata duitannya.

_KRIIING!..._

Sujud sukur. Sonic diselametin bel pelajaran pertama. "FYEAH bero, udah bel noh! Mampus tuh peje mampus yek! Gabakal gua ngasih ke elu-elu pada, hahay.." seketika, ia ngacir kekelasnya.

Yang lain, pada ngamuk enggak dikasih peje. Sungguh, gaje benar pagi ini.

Kelas XI-A, kumpulan anak-anak badung seangkatan. Rata-rata anak-anak sini nih yang suka jail abis. Dari ngelemin kursi, dan lain-lain. Nyesek juga sih yang cewek sekelas sama cowok-cowok gila ini. Mulai dari Jet, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, bahkan Sonic. Knuckles dimana? Sukur dia dikelas sebelah, XI-B. Jadi kan bisa fokus kepelajaran daripada..berurusan dengan anak-anak badung.

Sebelum sang guru IPA dateng, Scourge pagi-pagi udah jail. Dia pake kertas yang ditulis "kiss me!" terus ditempelin ke punggungnya Silver secara diam-diam pake doubletape.

"bahahahahaha! Sil, Sil...ada-ada aje luh!" Scourge ngakak gila sambil pura-pura bego.

"hah apaan sih?" Silver kebingungan ngelatin temennya yang sakau itu.

Untung Shadow masih baik, ia berbisik, "Sil, punggung lo.."

"_lah emangnya diapai-" _gumam Sil sambil meraba punggungnya. _"..oh. kertas beginian...masa' sih gua kagak nyadar.. Bangs-" _

"OOOH apaan tuh Sil?! Eh ciyee 'kiss me' ! ahay!"

"..dosa apa sih gua sama lu, Scourge.." kata Silver sambil merobek-robek tuh kertas jahanam.

"canda bero, " kemudian merangkul sang korban. "kita bikin sekelas dikasih kertas aja! Gimana?"

"..bener juga sih." Dia mabok atau bagaimana..gampang bener teralih pikirannya.

"lho, lho, Sil? Yakin luh?" sekarang malah Shadow yang bingung.

"iyalah yakin. Cuman iseng-iseng aja kok!"

"..gua enggak ikutan."

"HALAH! Belom apa-apa, Shad..lu bisa ngerjain Sonic juga kan.." bujuk Scourge sambil menunjuk kearah Sonic yang lagi ngobrol sama Jet.

Apa reaksi Shadow? Awalnya sih masih enggak mau. Awalnya.. eh tau-tau ngikut. Dasar..cerdas.

Mereka bertiga nyiapin kertas kecil yang ditulis, "KISS THIS!" "hug me!" dan "Marry me!" habis ditulis dikasih doubletape, terus diem-diem berjalan ke mangsa-mangsanya. Ada Sonic, Jet, dan Amy. (jengjeeeng..)

Shadow, berlagak asal lewat dibelakang Sonic, terus tempelin "hug me!" kepunggungnya. Walau Jet sebenernya nyadar, tapi Jet disuruh diem. Yowes, tinggal nunggu si Sonic nyadar.

"Jet? Apaan?"

"oh enggak-enggak..tadi sampe mana?" sebenernya Jet nahan tawa.

Tapi ternyata, Jet korban juga tanpa sepengetahuan dia sendiri. Silver dengan telekinesisnya dengan mudah nempelin kertas "Marry me!" kepunggung sang korban. Kali ini Sonic yang nyadar, tapi Sonic yang disuruh diem sekarang sama Silver.

"hoi, apaan sih malah bengong?"

"o-oh, hah..ha..enggak kok enggak.." Sonic nahan tawa. Susah buatnya nahan tawa.

Sekarang aksinya Scourge. Dia pura-pura jatoh disamping Amy, terus nempelin kertas "KISS THIS!" ke kakinya Amy pelan-pelan. Biar enggak nyadar. Ya kalo Amy nyadar Scourge ada di kakinya dia pasti udah jerit-jerit nama Sonic. Bayangin kalo ini beneran terjadi, kalo Sonic nyium kakinya Amy..waduh, udah kayak apaan aja.

"Scourge, ngapain kesini sih?"

"h-he, maap-maap Amy. Tadi kesandung kaki meja.." Scourge lagi-lagi pura-pura bego didepan sang korban, sebelum balik kekursinya dia _wink _ke pacarnya.

Balik-balik langsung ngakak Bareng. "eh eh gimana woi, sukses kagak nih? Ahahahaha.." tanya Scourge, sang raja malapetaka pagi ini. Ngakak gila lagi.

"heh ngakak yang bener 'napa." Tegur Shad. "gua sukses kok. Sil?"

"yo'e, bero." Jawab Silver sambil merangkul Shadow.

"..sejak kapan luh jadi begini nih?" yang dirangkul nanya.

"tadi, sama Scourge." Jawab yang ngerangkul dengan tone yang rada..berbeda.

"udeh udeh gausah bawa nama gua deh kalo soal sifat, dasar Naive.."

Silver langsung pundung sebentar. Terus terbangun lagi begitu denger seruan Sonic.

"APAAN NIH?! 'HUG ME!'? DAFUQ NIH DAFUQ SAPE SIH YANG NEMPELIN PENGEN GUA LINDES PAKE TRAKTOR!"

Satu kelas pada ngakak. Ngeliat tingkah Sonic yang OOC sangat.

Karena Jet ngakak juga yang didepan dia, langsung dia buka mulut, "apa luh ngakak juga? Cek punggung lo!"

"hah-" Jet ngeraba punggungnya, kertas yang ditempel sekarang ditangannya. "HEH SIAPA NIH YANG NEMPELIN 'MARRY ME!' KE PUNGGUNG GUA? GUA DOAIN KAGAK BISA KENTUT SEUMUR HIDUP!"

Sekelas ngakak lagi. Ngeliat tingkah Jet yang OOC juga itu bener-bener konyol. Bahkan Wave aja sampe dibikin ngakak. Tapi enggak gila. Yang gila Scourge noh.

Karena sekelas udah pada tau kasus pagi ini apa, masing-masing langsung nanyain ke temennya, "eh eh di punggung gua ada enggak?" "ada di gua enggak?" "dipunggungku enggak ada kan?"

Yang mengejutkan, Amy neriakin nama pacarnya secara tiba-tiba.

"AMY! Astaganagabonar Amy, kenapa Amy?!" pacarnya merespon, panik juga.

"ada kertas 'KISS THIS!' di kakiku masa'...ngagetin amat.." jawab Amy sambil melempar kertas itu ke kepalanya Scourge. Yang hebatnya lagi, kena tepat dimuka Scourge. "INI PASTI ULAHMU KAN SCOURGE! JUJUR!"

Scourge, yang kena marah sama Amy..dengan Sonic juga cuman bisa ngejawab, "AMPUN KAKAK!"

Scourge yang ini malah bikin pacarnya ngakak, "aduh Scourge..Scourge.."

"kenapa, Fi?"

"kocak abis, Scourge."

Scourge nyamperin pacarnya, habis itu ngejelasin sesuatu, "Fi, beb, aku bisa kok bikin yang lebih ngocol lagi,"

Seketika sekelas langsung noleh ke Scourge.

"iye seriusan gua,"

"ah tapi gua kagak mau ah dikelas ini jadi korban lagi. Masa sih pacar gua jadi korban? Bapak lu noh korban!" Sonic protes.

"lah kalo korbannya bukan dari kelas darimana dong? Masa' kita mau keluar kelas terus tau-tau masuk kekelas lain terus nempelin kertas-kertas ini ke punggung masing-masing?" tanya Silver.

"ya enggak gitu juga, cerdas.." pukul Shadow ke lengannya Silver.

Sang guru IPA datang tiba-tiba. Terus menyapa kelas XI-A. "pagi, anak-anak!"

"pagi, pak!" jawab murid-murid serentak. Walaupun ada beberapa yang pengen ngakak gara-gara kasus tadi, harus ditahan dulu.

Selama waktu pelajaran yang baru berjalan setengah jam ini, Scourge udah bosen duluan. Padahal satu jam pelajaran. "aduh..punggung gua pegel nih.." keluh Scourge, yang daritadi enggak merhatiin pelajaran.

"..emangnya lu mau ngapain?" tanya Silver yang sepertinya bosen kayak Scourge. Saking ketagihannya ngejailin temen pake kertas yang ditempel.

Ternyata, Scourge enggak diem aja. Dia punya ide yang 'cemerlang'. Terus dia bisiskin ke Silver.

Kemudian, mulai deh aksi troublemaker waktu pelajaran dimulai. Lagi-lagi Scourge nulis "kiss Me!" dikertas yang pengen ditempelin ke punggung...sang guru didepan. Enggak mungkin kan tiba-tiba aja Scourge maju kedepan terus nempelin tuh kertas.

Dia pake alesan yang simpel, sodara-sodara sekalian.

Scourge, maju kedepan, sambil bawa kertas "Kiss Me!" ditangannya. Scourge diliatin sama temen-temennya lagi. Karena gurunya lagi nulis materi di papan tulis, Scourge dapet punggung sang guru. Dengan mudahnya dia pelan-pelan nempelin tuh kertas. Terus cepet-cepet bilang ke gurunya, "Pak saya pengen ke toilet!" "oh, iya silahkan.." jawab sang guru yang masih menghadap papan tulis.

Semuanya lancar! Kertas dipunggung sang guru, Scourge lagi ditoilet ngakak-ngakak, anak-anak dikelas jadi ngakak lagi gara-gara Scourge. Emang anak badung ya.. _(A/N : jangan dicontoh. Ini kacau perbuatannya..) _

Karena sang guru bingung anak-anaknya kenapa, sang guru menghadap ke mereka. "ada apa?"

"o-oh, eng-eng..ahahahah..hahah..hah...enggak pak!" jawab Sonic yang sempat rolling-on-the-floor-laughing.

"adooh..ampe sakit perut gua.." kata Jet. Habis ngakak gila dibuat Scourge.

"R..T.." ucap Silver yang kecapekan abis ngakak juga.

3 menit kemudian, tau-tau Scourge masuk ke kelas yang habis dari toilet. Karena udah merasa dosa banyak, akhirnya dia jalan lagi pura-pura ngelewatin sang guru yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya, terus dia ambil kertas yang sengaja ditempelin ke punggung sang guru tadi.

Begitu Scourge udah nyampe di kursinya, Silver langsung protes. "kenapa dicabut sih?"

"banyak dosa gua, Sil." Scourge menyilangkan tangannya. "emangnya gua alim, _naive _kayak elo gitu?"

"nyindir nih yee.." bales Silver sambil menggerutu sendiri.

Habis satu jam pelajaran waktunya habis, akhirnya Scourge bisa bebas dari pelajaran yang terkutuk ini menurutnya. Sujud sukur deh buatnya. "eh woi, besok mau banyol apa lagi luh?" tanya Sonic tiba-tiba yang nyamperin ke mejanya Scourge. Karena belom ada guru pelajaran kedua yang masuk ke kelas.

"besok? Err, kayaknya kagak dah.."

"LHO KENAPE KAGAK? KAN SERUUUU!" kayaknya Sonic juga ikutan protes.

"tanya Silver," Scourge mengarahkan jarinya ke arah Silver yang lagi asik baca novelnya.

Karena Sonic gampang kepo disini, akhirnya dia jalan ke mejanya Silver. "dia kenape, Silv?"

Ditanyain, Silver langsung nutup buku novelnya. "'au tuh, katanya banyak dosa? Ya kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga sih ya.."

"dosa kenape coba? Alay bener. Sumpah. Tapi ya, btw, sukur lah dia tobat."

* * *

Yak, alayan mana deh sama authornya? Bahaha- maap, maap. Endingnya gaje nih, saking bingungnya mau ditambahin apalagi. Tapi, kurang lebih, chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih...enggak gaje lagi mungkin. Yah, kalo masih gaje juga... no flames.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Michi cuman punya story ini.

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari yang biasanya paling disukain diantara hari-hari lainnya. Wajar, hari yang lain hari sekolah. Hari minggu masih libur tapi besoknya sekolah jadi ya..mengerti lah.

Sonic dan temen-temennya lagi asik nikmatin hari libur yang dinantikan.

"met pagi kawan-kawan sekalian.." sapa Sonic yang baru bangun tidur. Seperti biasa, dia rada..pemalas. suka tidur malem bangun siang.

"'met pagi'? ini jam 11 siang, Sonic." balas Silver sambil baca koran. Lengkap dengan kopi nikmat dipagi hari.

"iyedah, terserah." Kemudian Sonic jalan ke meja makan. Pas diliat, gak ada makanan di meja. "lho kok...MAKANAN PADA KEMANE NIH?!"

"hus, berisik!" tegur Knuckles sambil menyilang tangan. "lah emangnya elu kagak tau apa? Kompor kita kan pas itu meledak gara-gara si Jet."

Yang namanya barusan disebutin langsung nyahut. "Itu kan kompornya yang bermasalah. Kenapa jadi gue..?"

"yak nanti tinggal patungan atu-atu terus beli deh tuh kompor," usul Shadow dengan tenang.

"hih ogah. Sayang duit gue. Lama-lama gua nyolong aja noh kompor!" ternyata, niat nyolong kompornya masih ada aja.

"gua tau lu keturunannya Babylon yang dikenal sebagai Thief itu kan. Ya elunya jangan ikut-ikutan jadi thief juga lah, Jet." Kata Silver yang daritadi ternyata mendengarkan.

"keturunan, keturunan gua. Elu yang protes. Maunya apa sih-"

"udah, udah, Jet. Udah.. Capek gua dengerin elu berantem mulu tau gak." Lerai Sonic yang kelaperan tapi enggak diladenin.

"laper, ye?" Jet mengalihkan.

"he eh, nih." Jawab Sonic sambil megang perutnya yang belom terisi.

"yaudah deh sini gua anterin ke depan. Gua juga belom makan,"

Sonic bahagia sangat. Masih ada temennya yang mau nemenin sarapan didepan. "YES! Makasih bero. Lu emang temen yang baik,"

"eheh, tapi masih baikkan elu sih.."

"maksudnya?" walah, dibikin bingung.

"elu yang bayar, Sonic."

"masa' gua sih? Patungan aja udeh!"

"sayang duit gua..udah lama ngumpulin duit nih,"

Emangnya Jet kerja jadi apaan, yak?

"heh! nenek lo ngumpulin duit. Sejak kapan lo ngumpulin duit, cerdasss.."

"pokoknya gua kagak mau ngeluarin duit. Ya intinya gua masih baik _dikit _kan sama elu?" dasar egois nih Jet. Pantes kagak punya cewek.

"..ng*he lo!"

"HEH NGOMONGNYA!" tegur Silver sambil ngelanjutin aktivitasnya tadi.

Tau-tau suaranya Scourge terdengar dari atas, yang sengaja gedein volume suaranya. "WOI! Gua nitip sebungkus yak! Makasih!"

Later On..

Sejam kemudian, Sonic dan Jet baru pulang dari depan. Sambil bawa makanannya mereka berdua, dan Scourge juga yang tadi nitip.

"hei Scourge nih makanan lo. Nasi bungkus satu porsi kan? Lengkap." Kata Sonic sambil ngasih tuh makanan ke Scourge yang lagi sibuk SMS-an sama pacarnya daritadi.

Hedgehog yang dipanggil kagak nyahut ternyata. Sampe dipanggil 3 kali juga belom. Akhirnya sama Jet dilempar apel dari kulkas ke kepalanya Scourge. Ck ck ck..

_Jedug..!_

"Heanjer.. siapa sih?!" Scourge menoleh ke arah dimana apel dilempar. Oh, ternyata mereka udah pulang, pikirnya.

"..halo Sonic, Jet. Makanan gua mana?"

"hola-halo hola-halo.." sindir Sonic. "tuh, nasi bungkus." eh nasi bungkusnya udah nyampe disamping Scourge tanpa pengetahuannya.

"weis..maknyus..mari makan, bero-bero sekalian."

Mereka bertiga duduk dimeja makan. Kenapa cuman bertiga? Soalnya yang lain kayaknya udah makan menurut mereka. Knuckles lagi nonton Tv...Silver baca koran sambil nyeruput kopi..Shadow mainan laptop.

Ditengah-tengah waktu makan, Scourge tiba-tiba malah cerita.

"eh Jet, lu tau kagak gua dulu kelas 8 sekelas sama siapa?"

"he?" Jet respon begitu doang. Sambil ngunyah sih, terus ditelen. "ya kagak lah. Orang gua masih di Babylon."

"santai bro, gua mau cerita deh nih semasa gua kelas 8!" Scourge excited, Sonic kesel sendiri sambil bergumam, _"nah lo. Mulai nih, mulai... Pasti nyebar aib gua waktu kelas 8..kampret.."_

"oh ya, wow..gua enggak sabar nih.." bales Jet dengan nada yang sama sekali enggak tertarik.

"pokoknya dengerin aja deh!"

"tch Scourge.." gerutu Sonic.

_**Flashback **_

Waktu itu Scourge di SMP kelas 8 sekelas sama Sonic. Walaupun awalnya dia sama sekali enggak terima ada Sonic dikelasnya, tapi ternyata lama-kelamaan mulai rada akrab. Sampai akhirnya terjadilah ini. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris, dibentuk kelompok A, B, C, D. Dibentuk kelompok soalnya lagi mau main 'tebak kata' gitu sama guru Bahasa Inggrisnya. Dan lebih ngenesnya lagi, Sonic dan Scourge satu kelompok! Jadi harus kerjasama deh tuh sama rivalnya yang ngeselin.

"_oke anak-anak. Coba tebak ini. Ada 8 huruf yang mesti ditebak!" _kata sang guru. _(A/N : setiap yang dicetak miring ini artinya dalam bahasa inggris ya. Michi terlalu males untuk nulis bahasa inggrisnya..)_

"_miss, miss. Ada clue-nya enggak miss?" _tanya Scourge. Biar dia bisa nebak dengan mudah dan sambil _impress_ Fiona juga waktu itu. Belom Jadian.

"_ada kok, Scourge. Ini berhubungan dengan sifat seseorang juga." _Jawab sang guru bahasa Inggris.

"_oke Miss." _

Suasana dikelas semakin rame karena setiap kelompok pada berdiskusi tentang huruf apa yang bakal dikeluarkan. Begitu pula kelompok C. yang isinya ada Sonic sama Scourge.

Karena Sonic enggak mau kalah sama rivalnya itu yang sekelompok, akhirnya dia nanya Scourge. "eh tentang apaan?"

"..sifat sesorang." Jawabnya sambil mencibir.

"ooh. Menurut gue sih...huruf A yak." Sonic mengusulkan.

"enggak ah! Huruf G kali!"

"tapi menurut insting gue, lebih masuk akal huruf A!"

Mereka berdua jadi berargumentasi soal huruf. Sampe akhirnya Espio, temennya yang satu kelompok sama mereka nanya. "jadi yang bener apa, nih?"

Sonic, menutup mulut Scourge pake tangannya. Sehingga, enggak bisa ngomong. Sayang banget, mungkin huruf yang di tebak Scourge benar.. "HURUF A, ESPIO! HURUF A! BILANGIN GURUNYA, ES!"

Espio, udah usulin huruf A ke guru bahasa inggris sebelum Scourge sempet bertindak.

"AAARGH SONIIIIIC!" Scourge, udah bebas akhirnya dari tangan Sonic.

"kenapa?"

"kalo salah gimana?!"

"ah gampang, nanti tinggal nebak lagi di giliran selanjutnya..."

Sang guru bahasa inggris berkata, _"ternyata ada tebakkan dari kelompok C! mari kita lihat apa itu bener atau tidak!" _

Jeng jeng. Scourge udah kayak kesamber meteor.

Pas tuh guru nulis di papan tulis, ternyata salah. Gaada huruf A di space huruf-huruf yang ditebak. Ancur sudah harapannya.

"NOH KAN SALAH! TOKEK!" Scourge marah-marah. Udah tau pasti salah.

"yaudah sih kalo salah kenapa? Coba aja nanti lo juga salah!" Sonic ngotot juga jadinya. Bukannya kerjasama malah saling menyolot..

Tau-tau, kelompok lain ada yang bener nebaknya. Kelompok lain nebak huruf B. Sama guru bahasa inggris ditulis di papan tulis didepan begini,

"oh, B nya ada dua! Kalo ini berhubungan dengan sifat seseorang terus..yang B nya ada dua..jadi-" Scourge mulai mendapat pencerahan. Tapi ternyata, terpotong oleh Sonic yang udah ada jawaban sepertinya.

"_Miss! Miss! Saya mau nebak miss! Miiiiiiiiss...!"_

"WANJRIIIIT!"

"_Scourge, kamu enggak boleh ngomong gitu!" _tegur sang guru bahasa inggris.

Scourge yang kicep menelan ludahnya. _"iya miss.." _

Tanpa kerguan, Sonic mengeluarkan apa yang dia pengen nebak. "STUBBORN, MISS!" dengan senyum kemenangannya itu.

Sang guru tersenyum. _"Sonic benar! Kelompok C menang ronde pertama!" _

"_Yesss.." _

"aaaaargh..!"

_**Flashback end**_

"ooh, jadi begitu doang? Terus terus semenjak ada kejadian itu kalian jadi akrab? Gua kagak ngerti dah," tukas Jet.

"yaa..." Scourge sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang enggak gatel itu sebenernya. "kurang lebih sih begitu."

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Scourge lu kenape sih daritadi, aneh sendiri." Kata Shadow yang daritadi juga dengerin.

Karena enggak mau dibikin kicep, akhirnya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "nonton film horror, yuk. Udah lama nih kagak nonton. Mana andrenalin lo-lo pada, deh?"

"FILM HORROR?" respon yang lain.

"he eh, film horror. Kenapa? Takut ya?"

"..yakin luh hari gini mau nonton film horror?" tanya Sonic.

"yakin lah! Uji nyali aja sekalian.."

"..gua ada film horror di laptop." Tau-tau Shad buka mulut.

"YAH ELAH JANGAN!" tukas Sonic.

"takut pasti nih,"

"apaan sih Sil..jahat bener lu jadi temen."

"Sonic enggak takut nih? Haha, katanya jagoan. Takut sama hantu?" sindir Knuckles.

Karena terpaksa, Sonic mending ngikut sama temen-temennya. Biar suasana lebih afdol nonton film horror. Mereka manggil temen-temennya yang cewek kerumah, matiin lampu serumah biar gelap, cuaca diluar juga hujan, mendung ternyata sekarang.

"UWOO HORROR MOVIE HORROR MOVIE!" Scourge seneng banget kayaknya, sampe joget-joget diatas sofa. Kerennya lagi, begitu dia teriak-teriak, ada petir nyamber diluar.

_Cetaaaarr..!_

"AAAAAAAAAH DEMI 7 CHAOS EMERALDS JANTUNGAN GUEEEE WOOOI!"

"Sonic! Sonic enggak apa-apa?"

"hurr...iya Ames..aku..jantungan." jawab Sonic, kemudian berbisik. "jujur, Amy, aku...rada..takut. aku paling enggak suka tau-tau jeder, hantu muncul. Terus-terus nanti si ini mati lah apa lah. Basi tau.."

Ngeliat pacarnya _desperate, _Amy coba menghibur. "Sonic, jangan parno ya. Kan ini juga lewat proses _shooting _dulu. Nah, kalo takut, meluk bantal aja!"

"A-Amy, masa' aku meluk bantal sih? Apa nanti kata temen-temenku.."

"eeeh..pokoknya jangan takut ya! Kalo gelap disini masih enggak apa-apa kan ya?"

"iyalah. Ngenes amat nasibku takut gelap juga.."

"ya, ya, terserah! Sekarang semuanya siap-siap ya! Horror movie, nih.." Scourge mengganggu pasangan yang ini.

"sialan luh, Scourge.."

Scourge mengabaikan, kemudian lanjut. "film horror yang kita nonton ini tentang boneka-bonekaan! Jadi, yang dikamarnya ada boneka yang senyumnya terlalu gimana-gimana berarti mampus!"

"um, Kak Scourge..boneka yang ini..dibilang serem juga..?" tau-tau ada yang nanya gitu. Suaranya kecil dan manis. Itulah Cream, yang membawa boneka kesayangannya.

"BUSET! SIAPA NOH?"

"ini a-aku Cream, kakak.."

"hah...astaga..siapa yang bawa dia kemari sih..?" Scourge, dibikin jantungan sama anak kecil.

Enggak banyak basa-basi lagi, Tails membuka mulutnya. "tadi begitu Cream mau kesini, aku bilang jangan soalnya lagi mau nonton film dewasa..tapi dia katanya pengen ketemu Amy sih, jadi ya..begitu deh,"

"eh dengerin ya dek," Scourge menjelaskan. "ini film horror. Nanti lo tengah malem kagak bisa tidur aja, rempong kan? Kasian nyokap lo, lah."

"t-tapi..a-aku kan mau ngunjungin k-kak Amy.."

"Scourge terlalu kasar nih, enggak patut dicontoh!" bela Amy sama Tails.

Kelamaan, pikir Shadow. Akhirnya dia langsung to the point aja. "udeh ah. Lama lu pada. Mau nonton kagak sih?"

Suasana seketika hening. Sehening kuburan.

"o..ke. langsung mulai aja ya. Kagak ada warning ato apalah semacamnya. Kalo ketakutan salah sendiri dah,"

* * *

Aaaaaand that's chapter 6. Walah, Michi malah ngasih horror disini. Ya well, pertama kali bikin horror, maklumin aja di chapter selanjutnya. Review? No flames btw.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic The Hedgehog punya SEGA. Michi cuman punya cerita ini.

* * *

_Film horror yang mereka tonton sekarang tentang boneka-bonekaan. Dimana ada anak kecil yang dulu suka main boneka, terus lama kemudian si anak kecil itu mulai bosan sama boneka itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan si anak kecil, boneka itu ternyata hidup! Setiap malem, boneka itu suka membunuh orang, soalnya pernah suatu hari si anak kecil itu bawa boneka ini ke temen-temennya. Tapi mereka malah ngejek-ngejek bonekanya si anak kecil. _

_Sudah banyak temennya si anak kecil yang dibunuh secara misterius menurutnya. Siapa yang membunuh? Mereka dosa apa? Suatu malam, si anak kecil mendengar ada footsteps, pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Karena si anak kecil itu penasaran, dia ikutin sumbernya darimana. Ternyata, yang dia lihat, boneka si anak kecil, berjalan ke arah kamar orang tuanya, ada pisau kecil tajam ditangannya. Si anak kecil ketakutan bukan main, dia enggak percaya kalo selama ini boneka yang sekarang membosankan buatnya bisa hidup. Karena takut, si anak kecil diam-diam balik ke kamarnya secara pelan-pelan, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi malam itu. _

"..ini gua yang salah..ato nih ruangan makin dingin yak?" tanya Sonic disela-sela film.

"Sonic jangan nakut-nakutin dong.." kata Tails.

"eh iyayak. Perasaan makin dingin aja nih ruangan.." ujar Silver. "makin serem lama kelamaan,"

Tiba-tiba..mati lampu! Ngenes sudah yang didalem rumah.

"agh ini lagi, pake mati lampu. Lagi asik-asik nonton juga!" geram Scourge, acara nonton horrornya dipotong.

"belum bayar listrik kali nih.." tukas Jet ngasal.

Tiba-tiba Cream bilang gini, "b-bonekaku..enggak ada.."

"HAH?" yang lain panik dengan serentak.

"boneka yang mana lagi ini..astaga.." Sonic udah capek mikirin boneka-bonekaan.

"yang..yang tadi kubawa kemari itu lho..emm..dimana ya.." Cream sibuk nyari bonekanya gelap-gelapan di sofa. "tadi aku taro di sofa sekarang malah enggak ada,"

"Cream, m-masa sih ilang, Cream?" tanya Tails yang mulai khawatir. "sini deh aku ikut nyari!"

"kalo tiba-tiba mati lampu, bonekanya ilang, terus ni ruangan makin dingin, jadi.." Shadow menyimpulkan, tapi terpotong sama Sonic.

"ANJING, SHAD! LU JANGAN MIKIR YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK LAH! LU MASIH NORMAL KAN!"

"..kan bisa jadi. Lu takut duluan sih,"

Sonic ketawa _awkward. _"gue? Takut? Enggak kok,"

"oke. Kalo enggak takut, gimana kalo kita semua nyari bonekanya Cream? Kita cek semua ruangan."

"tantangannya apa bener dah," komentar Knuckles.

"mau enggak? Biar masalah cepet selesai.."

"OKE, gua siap!" kemudian Knuckles pergi sambil menggandeng Rouge.

Sonic sama Amy kebagian menjelajah gudang, sekaligus garasi di lantai bawah. Disitu ada Scourge, sama Fiona juga. Suasananya masih gelap. Untung ada senter dirumah. Masih modalan _dikit. _

"Sonic.."

"k-kenapa Amy..?"

"kamu enggak takut kan?"

Karena ada evil twin-nya, Sonic dengan gagah bilang, "enggak lah. Kan ada senter!"

Tapi ternyata, tiba-tiba ada yang ketawa-ketiwi. Udah kayak kunti. Tapi wujudnya belum kelihatan.

"s-siapa tuh?" tanya Fiona, sambil megangin tangannya Scourge.

"..masa' sih yang tadi ketawa..bonekanya Cream?" yang tangannya dipegang balik nanya.

"lama-lama gua senterin nih satu ruangan.." sanggah Sonic, megang senternya udah kayak megang lightsaber. Siap-siap duel.

"bonekanya Cream..b-bisa ngomong?" pekik Amy. "berarti tuh film asli dong!"

Mendengar kata "asli" , Sonic, ngelempar sepatunya ke Scourge. "ELU SIH PAKE MINTA MAU NONTON HORROR! MAKAN TUH HORROR MAKAN!"

Scourge menghindar dengan mudahnya, "ya elah, ini masih boneka..coba lu bandingin sama genderuwo yang segede apaan tau."

Nasib sepatunya Sonic terlempar entah kemana diruangan yang gelap. Terpaksa dia nyeker sebelah. Yang kanan pake sepatu, yang kiri tinggal kaos kaki.

"asu..asu asu asu asu..." Sonic komat-kamit.

Karena suasananya sepi, enggak ada yang ketawa-ketiwi lagi, Amy bertanya. "eh..yang tadi ketawa-ketiwi udah ilang ya?"

Yang lain pada noleh ke Amy. "seriusan lu?" Fiona bales nanya.

"tuh, buktinya udah enggak ketawa-ketiwi lagi. Cuman bentar."

"whew...sujud sukur udah enggak ada.." Sonic lega sekarang.

Tapi evil-twin-nya enggak tinggal diam. "kalo bonekanya Cream cuman satu...yang tadi ketawa-ketiwi udah enggak ada..berarti kemana dong?"

"ah! Bener juga!" seru Fiona. "kemungkinan sih...dia perginya ke lantai atas!"

"Lantai atas?!" Sonic dan Amy bareng-bareng kaget. Sehati emang.

Enggak banyak basa-basi, Sonic secepat-cepatnya ngetik SMS ke salah satu temennya yang diatas. Karena pada takut semua, alias enggak bakal fokus jadinya. Terpaksa juga Sonic megangin senternya pake gigi.

"_guys...brace yourself.." _

Scourge nyamperin Sonic, "udah dikirim?"

Sebelum Sonic menjawab, handphone-nya berbunyi. Tanda ada SMS masuk.

"_maksud lo apaan deh?" _ternyata balesan dari Silver.

"_HANTUNYA SIL! HANTUNYA! POKOKNYA SIAPIN DIRI LO DEH!" _

Amy ternyata daritadi ngumpet dibelakangnya Sonic, takut tau-tau ada yang muncul lagi.

Fiona juga daritadi megangin tangannya Scourge. Takut tau-tau muncul lagi, kayak Amy.

Sonic ngetik SMS cepet-cepet. Kasian temennya yang diatas masa' dikasih 'surprise'?

Scourge, ngelirik ke layar handphone-nya Sonic. "buset. Capslock semua.."

_Meanwhile..._

"..ini maksud Sonic apaan sih? Dia ketemu hantu terus dia bilang nanti hantunya kemari gitu?" Silver yang kebingungan nyamperin Shadow, Cream, Tails sama Blaze.

"hah? Hantu? Mabok kali Sonic..yang kita cari kan boneka. Kenapa malah jadi hantu coba?" ujar Shadow sambil melihat SMS dari Sonic di handphone-nya Silver.

"tau dah kenapa.."

"b-bonekaku..h-hantu..?" isak Cream. "b-bonekaku..eng..enggak bisa hidup..Kak Silver, Kak Shadow.. tolong..jangan sakiti bonekaku.."

"e-eh, Cream..m-mereka enggak bakal sakitin boneka kesayanganmu kok!" Tails mencoba menghibur pacarnya. "i-iya kan?"

Shadow diem aja, sedangkan Silver..kicep didepan adek kelas. "err..gimana ya.."

Silver kemudian dengan sengaja menyenggol siku Shadow. Tapi dibales sama death glare.

"a..aku usahain deh. Tapi, buat kalian..aku enggak sejahat itu kan?"

Cream tersenyum. "benarkah? Kakak janji enggak bakal sakitin bonekaku?"

"j-janji deh.." Silver. Terkalahkan. Sama adek kelas.

Kali ini, Blaze, cewek yang penuh perhatian menghibur adek kelas kesayangannya. "Cream, jangan takut ya..semua bakal baik-baik aja kok kalo kita sama mereka berdua."

"k-kakak..aku kangen sama bonekaku kak..aku juga kangen sama Cheese.."

"Cheese? Ya kakak harap sih..Cheese baik-baik aja diluar sana.."

Tails mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "iya, Cream. Masa lalu yang buruk jangan diingat lagi."

"Cheese?" tau-tau Shadow nge-jb. "emangnya Cheese kemana? Iyasih, gua jarang banget liat dia sekarang."

"ah elu sih ketinggalan bener, Shad. Itu kan udah lama.." sanggah Silver.

"..b-bener kata kak Silver..Cheese udah lama menghilang.." Cream mulai bercerita.

"menghilang..sejak kapan?" tanya Shadow.

"hmm..sekitar 2 bulanan kak."

"..terus, terakhir ketemu dimana?"

"d-ditaman deket bunderan kak."

"ooh..yang butek itu.."

"BUTEK?! TAMAN PENUH BUNGA NAN INDAH LU BILANG BUTEK?!" Silver tau-tau ngajak ribut.

"..apa lagi nih. Iyedah, apa kata lu.."

Jeng jeng, si 'hantu' diam-diam datang dari lantai bawah. Siap-siap menyerang, udah bawa pisau segala.

_Brukk!_

"hng?"

"a-apaan noh Shad?"

"coba gua cek,"

"hati-hati yek.."

"he eh." Shadow pergi ngecek darimana suara tadi berasal. Kedengerannya kayak ada yang jatoh dari atas gitu. Ternyata bener, pas dicek ada beberapa barang kecil yang jatoh dari lemari deket dapur. Begitu Shadow mau balikin barang yang jatoh dari asalnya, ada yang tertawa kayak kuntilanak. Tapi bukan kuntilanak.

Karena Shad enggak bawa senter, dia pake Chaos buat ada sinar sedikit. Ya, yang penting masih ada sinar. "siapa disana?" tanyanya tegas. Enggak suka di 'jailin' begini pikirnya. Hening..enggak ada jawaban. Untung Shad enggak gampang takutan gitu.

Tiba-tiba, sang 'hantu' menampakan dirinya. Bawa-bawa pisau, belum ada darahnya, berarti belum korban bunuh dirumah ini.

"_mungkin ini maksudnya SMS yang tadi dari Faker.."_

Si 'hantu', ternyata nyamperin Shad pelan-pelan, pisau yang dipegang udah siap-siap mau ditusukan ke kaki Shad biar enggak bisa kabur dari serangannya. Shad, yang jago berantem ini pasti dengan mudahnya menghindar. Ya, walaupun sempet enggak percaya juga kalo tuh boneka bisa jalan, hidup lagi. Tapi enggak masuk akal juga, masa' sih tadi tuh boneka yang daritadi selama nonton film horror diem doang disofa, sekarang malah hidup? Pasti ada orang dibelakang ini.

"Shadow kemana sih? Lama bener, ngapain coba dia..?" tanya Silver.

"jangan-jangan.." kata Tails, udah takut duluan.

"Sil, kamu cek dulu deh, Shadow ngapain..aku yang ngejagain mereka berdua. Oke?" pinta Blaze.

"..oke deh. Hati-hati ya, kasian masih kecil juga."

Tails kayaknya kepengen protes gara-gara dibilang 'masih kecil'..

"iya, kamu juga ya hati-hati, Silv."

"_yak, demi Blaze, gua harus hati-hati..oh iya Shadow gimana?" _gumam Silver sambil berjalan ke arah tadi Shadow pergi.

Begitu Silver sampe ke tempat Shadow berada, Silver kaget juga. Yang dilawan Shadow itu..boneka? lebih tepatnya lagi, Bonekanya Cream. "buset dah, ada boneka hidup!"

"Chaos..bla-" Shadow udah siap-siap pake serangan mautnya...banyak sih serangan mautnya. Bukan ini doang.

"SHAD! STOP! NANTI SATU RUANGAN ANCUR SEMUA!" sahut Silver, sambil menggunakan telekinesisnya ke Shad biar enggak bisa gerak.

Apa boleh buat? Terpaksa serangannya diberhentikan. Sang boneka tau-tau malah ngasih serangan blak-blakkan. Nyari kesempatan, begitu tadi serangannya Shad dibatalin.

"EH MONYET-" seru Silver, dia bikin shield dari kekuatannya. Lumayan, bisa ngelindungin diri sama Shad juga.

".._good timing, _Sil. Untung ada elu dah.."

"hah..iye, iye..ternyata ini toh maksudnya Sonic! gua kagak nyangka tuh boneka bisa hidup!"

"makanya itu gua juga bingung, Sil..kan aneh, masa' tau-tau asal hidup aja?"

"bener tuh..kagak masuk akal.."

_(A/N : ya salahin authornya dong..)_

"..Sil,"

"a-apa?"

"minggir deh. Gua mau abisin nih 'hantu'.."

"heh lu mau ngabisin..boneka?"

"daripada nanti yang dilantai atas ketakutan?"

"maksud lo...Knuckles, Rouge, Jet sama Wave?"

"he-eh.." Shadow udah hilang kesabaran sama Silver yang lugu. Kemudian Shad menggeser Silver dari hadapannya, dan...

"Chaos...!" Shadow udah siap-siap ngelempar Chaos berbentuk spear ditangannya.

"Shad-"

Tapi terlambat, si hantu ternyata hilang dihadapannya. Sayang banget. Padahal udah mau diserang pake Chaos Spear.

"wedus! Si gembel kemane, Silv?!" melihat targetnya hilang, Shad marah-marah.

Silver, juga baru nyadar kalo si 'hantu' ilang. Daritadi cuman dipake shieldnya doang, kagak diperhatiin juga musuhnya kemana perginya.

"AAH! T-tadi kan ada didepan gua!"

"ya sekarang kagak ada! Lu gimana sih, kagak merhatiin musuhnya dimana. Pake shield yang bener juga dong!"

"yee..salah sendiri lu ngajak ngobrol ama gua! Makan tuh ngobrol.."

"_dammit!_"

Tau-tau, yang lebih awkward lagi, Blaze, Cream dan Tails akhirnya datang menghampiri.

"eh, daritadi kenapa deh? Ribut banget..sampe kedengeran dari situ tau.." kata Blaze, sambil menggandeng Cream.

Merasa diperhatiin sama Blaze, Silver nge-blush sendiri. "eh? Oh, err..Blaze! hai! Sejak kapan disini?..tiba-tiba aja nih dateng.."

Blaze menghela napas. "habis kalian ribut gitu. Kukira ada apaan.."

"a-ada apaan kok!" karena Silver nge-blush sendiri begitu nyadar ada Blaze, dia enggak bisa ngomong dengan jelas. Seketika, dibales dengan tatapan yang penuh pertanyaan.

"maksudmu 'ada apaan' apa Sil?" tanya Tails.

"uh..t-tidak. Abaikan. Ehehe.." jawabnya sambil tertawa awkward. Yang lain sweatdrop.

Ngeliat temennya asik nge-blush sendiri, Shadow menjelaskan. " maksudnya Silver, asal suara tadi itu dari si 'hantu' yang dipanggil 'boneka' itu, Tails. Menurut gua sih...kagak masuk akal aja. Masa' sih tuh 'hantu' tau-tau hidup sendiri?" daritadi, Shad, nanyain pertanyaan yang sama.

"maksudnya Shadow bisa hidup..?!"

"ya..gitu deh. Bisa hidup, bisa jalan, bahkan bawa-bawa pisau coba. Gile."

"uwaaah..parah tuh! Kita harus kasih tau yang dilantai atas!"

"jangan! J-jangan sakiti dia lagi..kakak...jangan kak..." Cream, dibikin nangis jadinya.

Blaze mencoba menenang Cream lagi, tapi sayangnya enggak sukses. Cream tangisannya malah makin menjadi-jadi. Tails, meluk Cream sambil bilang. "Cream jangan nangis..nanti aku ikut nangis lho.."

"_aaw..so sweet._" Gumam Blaze dalem hati. _"mereka lucu banget ya,"_

"eh Shad, kasian tuh anak kecil lu tangisin.." bisik Silver.

"halah, belagu aja lu." Bales Shadow.

_Sementara itu yang dilantai atas..._

"eh mana nih? Daritadi kagak ada yang muncul dah!" gerutu Jet. Daritadi sebenernya udah males sama urusan beginian. Lagian, siapa sih yang enggak takut buat mereka?

"eh ijo, lu mau apa tau-tau nanti keluar aja 'hantu'nya?" Knuckles jadi dibikin emosi gara-gara Jet yang daritadi ngedumel melulu.

"'ijo'? ooh, jadi lu ngejek gua ijo? Berarti temen lo yang ijo dibawah lo sebut juga dong,"

Karena enggak suka ngeliatin pacarnya dibikin emosi, Rouge meleraikan mereka berdua. "eh udah, udah. Nanti aja deh rusuhnya! Yang penting sekarang kita selesaiin nih masalah 'boneka' dulu."

"Rouge..bukannya lu jago nemuin barang ya? Knuckles juga kan.." tanggap Wave.

"tapi kan enggak segampang yang lu pikirin, Wave.." jawab Rouge sambil menguap. "haah..suasana gelap begini enakkan tidur perasaan dah."

Rouge malah nyender di Knuckles. Eh Knuckles-nya kesenengan sendiri. Emang couple ya, begitu deh. Tak lama, handphone-nya Jet berbunyi. Ada SMS masuk dari Silver.

"_woi, hat-hati yak. Awas aja kalo ketemu si 'hantu' asdfghjkl itu! Bawa-bawa pisau soalnya." _

Jet ngebacain SMS yang barusan masuk. Yang lain bingung. "... jadi dia bilang mau ada 'hantu' dateng kemari?"

"ya gitu deh, Wave. Gua juga bingung..ya kalo beneran ada 'hantu' sih-"

"udeh ah, gausah mikirin yang enggak-enggak! Nanti beneran disamperin aja!"

Begitu Rouge denger kata 'hantu' udah enggak ngantuk lagi. "'hantu'? ada gitu dirumah ini?"

"tau tuh si Jet ngomong apaan barusan."

"lah orang gua bacain SMS masuk dari Silver!"

"Jet, Jet.."

"hah?"

"kenapa enggak lu berdua jadian aja? Kan lucu...sering gua ngeliatin lu berdua begini terus." Rouge cekikikan.

Mereka berdua yang barusan disebutin sama Rouge langsung kicep.

"ah enggak ah,"

"Wave, kalo misalkan dia tau-tau nembak gimana?"

"ENGGAK MUNGKIN AH MASA' TAU-TAU GUA NEMBAK DIA COBA?!"

"bisa jadi kan?"

"huh, Rouge sudahlah. Gua enggak bakal mau sama si..dia ini."

"tuh! Lu denger Wave kan? Oke sip. Pembicaraan, se-le-sai!"

Rouge cekikikan lagi, "dasar..lovebirds."

Tiba-tiba, perkara dateng lagi ke lantai paling atas sini. Si 'hantu' akhirnya sampe di lantai paling atas, setelah tadi nyaris dibunuh pake chaos spear...tapi dia berhasil kabur. Si 'hantu' diam-diam nyamperin mereka yang lagi adu-mulut.

Merasa rambutnya ketarik, Wave menjerit. "heh siapa sih yang narik rambut gue?!"

"..bukan gua." Kata Jet.

"ngaku deh lu.."

"tangan gua kagak kemana-mana!"

Untungnya Rouge nyadar duluan ada si 'hantu', tepat dibelakangnya Wave. "buset, Wave! Belakang lo!"

"h-hah..? a-apaan?"

"si ''hantu'.."

"anjriiiiiiit..!"

Wave langsung lari, ngumpet dibelakangnya Jet. "Jet, tolong gua Jet..haaaah..nakutin amat sih, siapa yang narikin rambut gua coba?"

Jet masih sempet-sempetnya membual. "lagian rambut lu panjang sih, hehe.."

"bacot."

Langsung saja, si 'hantu' menampakkan dirinya didepan mereka berempat. Ditangannya masih megang pisau yang belum ada darahnya..tapi tajamnya minta ampun.

"buset dah. Bonekanya anak kecil, mainannya pisau!" kata Knuckles, tersentak kaget

"ugh, enggak yakin nih gua sama 'hantu' itu. Masa' hidup sendiri?" tanya Rouge.

"p-pokoknya..k-kita hati-hati aja deh ni..huaa..serem banget, gila.." Wave sampe terbata-bata gitu saking takutnya sama 'hantu', sampe-sampe dia megangin pundaknya Jet, kekerasan..

"aaack! Sakit, Wave! Pelan-pelan dong.." rintih Jet kesakitan, sambil menoleh ke Wave.

"m-maap..enggak sengaja."

Tau-tau, listriknya nyala lagi! Terus yang tadi dibawah temen-temennya pada naik ke lantai paling atas. Udah mau siap-siap berantem sama si 'hantu'...

"WAHAI, SO-CALLED-HANTU! MAKAN NIH! SEPATU SEBELAH GUA!" seru Sonic, tampangnya udah butek. Kecapekan berurusan sama 'hantu'.

_ngueng..._ sepatunya Sonic yang sebelah kali ini berhasil kena si 'hantu'. Ajaib. Berkat ada lampu yang nyala, jadi kena deh sasarannya.

_Jedug..!_

Si 'hantu' kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kelantai. Dengan aba-aba dari Sonic, yang lain langsung ngiket tuh 'hantu' pake tali di kursi. Berani amat ngelawan 'hantu'..bales dendam nih?

"whoo..gua tinggal pake kaos kaki deh ni dua-duanya." Kata Sonic. Udah mencapai kemenangan ngelawan 'hantu'. Lebih sukurnya lagi, teman-temannya yang dilantai paling atas selamet.

"akhirnya yak, nih 'hantu' terkalahkan juga, bero! Tos dong.." Scourge ngajak tos ke Sonic. dia tos balik.

"daaaan..menurut Shad, si 'hantu' ini enggak mungkin hidup tiba-tiba!" seru Silver.

"..ya begitulah." Reaksi Shadow begitu denger namanya disebut Silver.

Si 'hantu' berusaha ngelepasin dirinya dari ikatan tali, tapi gagal. Pisaunya diambil sama Fiona, "_no-can-do, _'hantu' boneka.." sambil cekikikan.

"h-huaa...jangan kasar ya sama b-bonekaku.." isak Cream, dalam pelukkannya Blaze. Matanya sedikit merah soalnya nangis daritadi.

"C-Cream, eh...jangan nangis lagi, ya.." Tails yang dengan susah payah nenangin pacarnya.

Scourge menghela napas. "ya-ya, basa-basinya cukup sampaaaaaaai...sekarang!"

Sempet hening sebentar,

"..oke. langsung _to the point, _aja. SIAPAKAH ORANG DIBALIK KOSTUM BONEKA INI?" Scourge langsung memecahkan hening. Sonic protes.

"buset. Nyante mas.."

"bacot."

"..tai luh, Scourge."

Rouge tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan. "tunggu-tunggu. Maksud lo 'dibalik kostum'?"

"serius. Setelah di observasi lebih dekat..ada resletingnya di boneka itu. Masuk akal kan, teorinya Shadow sekarang, _babe_?"

Rouge ngangguk-ngangguk. Tapi satu ruangan kembali dengerin ledakkan..kali ini dari Fiona.

"_babe? BABE? _SCOURGE KENAPA SIH?!"

"e-enggak sengaja Fi..yah, Fi marah deh.." bales Scourge sambil masang muka melas. Tapi enggak selucu cowok-cowok innocent (?).

"habis kamunya begitu."

"m-maap deh...aku janji enggak gitu lagi.."

Fiona akhirnya menyerah. Suasanya damai lagi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi kayak tadi lagi, resletingnya dibuka sama Scourge..pelan-pelan. Takut nanti tau-tau isinya beneran setan.

_Sreeeet.._

"dan isinya adalah..."

Yang lain pada narik napas. Breath taking moment padaan.

"the f-"

"isinya apaan?"

"..wedus. isinya Chao, Shad."

"Chao?"

Cream mendengar ini langsung berbahagia. "Cheese?! I-itukah kamu?!"

Cheese keluar dari kostumnya. "Chao Chao!"

Pemiliknya tersenyum lebar. "Cheese!"

Mereka kemudian berpelukan.

"wuih, macem teletubbies, ya.." Silver berbisik ke Shadow. Yang dibisikin ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sama sekali enggak tertarik.

"yak, yang penting happy ending deh buat semuanya. Walaupun sadis juga sih, masa' bawa-bawa pisau segala?" kata Sonic.

"sepatu lu dua-duanya lu lempar, lu bilang happy ending?" tanya Shad.

"yang penting ikhlas deh.._biar masuk surgaaaaaaaah.."_

"b-bodoh.."

Keesokan harinya...

Silver, bangun dari kursinya. Baru saja dia mainin game yang mengejutkan di laptopnya Shad. Namanya Scary Maze. Karena dia excited banget sama game ini, dia kepengen nunjukkin game ini ke temen-temennya.

Shadow yang lagi tiduran dikasurnya bingung. "Sil, mau kemana? Ngapain lu bawa-bawa laptop gua segala?"

"mau gua tunjukin ke anak-anak!" jawabnya sambil ngakak. "penasaran gua, mereka bakal kayak gimana, Shad. Pasti kocak!"

Shadow menghela napas. "terserah, deh.."

. . .

"hei, Scourge!" sapa Silver. Terlihat Scourge lagi makan roti.

"kenapa? Tumben banget, nge-greet." Balesnya.

"panggil yang lain, deh! Kita bakal main game seru."

"game seru?! Game apaan?!"

"udah, pokoknya lu panggil yang lain dulu lah."

. . .

Tak lama kemudian, yang lain udah ngumpul. Scourge udah manggil Sonic, Knuckles, sama Jet. Shadow juga malah dateng sendiri dari kamarnya. Ikut penasaran sama Silver.

"nih udah pada ngumpul nih," kata Scourge, sambil makan cookies. Cookies-nya renyah, manis, komplit deh pokoknya. Asli bikinan pacarnya. Roti yang tadi dimakan udah abis sama dia.

"..ini mau ngapain sih ngumpul-ngumpul begini?" tanya Jet yang masih ngantuk.

" 'au nih..gaje banget dah si Silver!" sahut Sonic.

"berisik nih berdua.." gerutu Knuckles. "masih pagi udah berisik aja."

Silver udah selesai nyiapin laptopnya Shadow didepannya Scourge. "nih, mainin game-nya."

"..serius luh?" tanya Scourge.

"he eh. Semoga beruntung!"

Silver, duduk samping Shad. Mereka berdua nungguin hasilnya gimana.

JENG JEEEEENG!

Seketika, hantunya muncul tepat dilayarnya. Ngagetin Scourge, Jet, Sonic sama Knuckles yang lagi main. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" dan mereka buat Silver sama Shad ngakak banget. Enggak nyangka, mereka ber-4 sampe segitunya teriak.

Scourge yang lagi main sambil makan, teriak begitu hantunya muncul tepat dilayar. Dia keselek gara-gara cookie-nya "AAAAAH..! AACK..AAHAK..UHUK..OHOKK-"

Jet terjatuh kelantai, mukanya mendarat duluan. "AAAAAH!...DUH!"

Sonic begitu ngeliat hantunya muncul di layar, kepengen lari sekenceng-kencengnya, sejauh-jauhnya dari laptop jahanam.

Knuckles nyaris mau nendang laptop dari hadapannya.

"anjiiiiir..ngakak gua..!" Silver ngakak sampe ada airnya dimata.

Shadow juga ngakak. "Scourge..lu minum gih. Kagak enak kan barusan keselek?"

Mereka ber-4 masih kaget. Baru nyadar kalo sebenernya dijailin sama Silver & Shadow.

"haah, sompret lu berdua..gua nyaris mati keselek!" keluh Scourge, berjalan ke dapur mau ngambil air minum.

"hah..hah...sialan.." kata Sonic.

"RT nih, pengen gua ancurin tuh laptop, sumpeh!" ujar Knuckles.

"buset dah..sesat noh game-nya..udeh ah gua kagak mau main game dilaptopnya Shad lagi dah.." keluh Jet, sambil berdiri dari jatohnya.

"err..kan gua cuman ngasih pengalaman baru aja buat elu-elu pada," Silver menjelaskan. "awalnya gua juga jantungan kok."

"terus kenapa elu malah main, Silv?"

"kepo. Abis Shad pas itu mainin, terus gua minta giliran, nah habis itu-"

"ya-ya, terserah, Silv! Gua. Sebagai hedgehog tercepat didunia mengaku, kalah sama game ini."

"..oke. sip."

"..yang penting satu rumah ngerasain deh gimana mainin tuh game.."

Seketika, yang lain pada ngeliatin Shad.

"ini kok pada ngeliatin gua..?"

* * *

AKHIRNYA CHAPTER INI SELESAIIII.. setelah sekian lama ditulis, akhirnya jadi juga. Oh, dan, ya Michi tau kok kalo chapter yang ini horrornya gaje banget. OOC, blablabla, dll. Maklum deh ya, maklum..

Review? No flames.


End file.
